Web-based video communication and or conferences have become commonplace in today's global world as a means of keeping individuals and or businesses in touch. A continued problem facing video conferencing is the constrained views of the participants during the event. This problem may be further exacerbated by operation of only one camera to capture the video input. One camera proves especially challenging due to its singular and narrow field of capture. During the video conference, a participant may not always be looking in the direction of the camera because the participant may have two or more monitors or screens the participant is viewing. Thus, it follows that the resulting image output to the video conference may be a video of only a portion of the participant's head or, in some instances, an image without the participant in the image at all, which may lead to other participants of the video conference believing that the first participant is not paying attention, when the participant may simply be looking towards a different direction to view a separate screen to which a camera is not attached.